Vampire Diaries Rants:Season 5
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: This is just a little thing where I let my emotions out about the vampire diaries episodes since I can no longer do that on Youtube since they have that if you wanna comment attach your account to Google plus thing. rated M because I happen to cuss a lot when I'm mad


**Haven't got this far in the vampire diaries? Leave now because this is full of spoilers.**

**This is going to be a constant thing that I might do every new show, just post how I feel about the episodes but this time I am really pissed so this idea came to mind. I might just do this with other shows I watch like**

**The Originals**

**Once upon a time**

**Supernatural(sometimes)**

**The Tomorrow People(sometimes)**

**Once upon a time: In Wonderland(sometimes)**

**Game of Thrones(maaaaybe)**

**the reason some says sometimes Is because I barely watch the show, so if I look at it and go oooh I'll check it out.**

**5X08**

_**Warning: Elena**__**Bashing.**_

I am ranting at one thing and one thing only right now and that is the annoying existence that is ELENA FUCKING GILBERT!

and the reason I hate her even more: JESSE!

this bitch has the nerve to KILL Jesse when they promised to take care of him, she killed someone's CHILD! all for what, DAMON?! there was no reason for ANYONE to die!

she says if there was something she could have done she would have, BITCH YOU SAT THERE YELLING HIS NAME THE WHOLE TIME, USE YOUR DAMN HANDS AND PULL HIM OFF YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!

and how about the other ways you guys NORMALLY take care of a angry vampire huh?!

1. STAKE THEM IN THE FUCKING SIDE, STOMACH. LEG SOMETHING THAT IS NOT HIS HEART!

2. BREAK HIS DAMN NECK! YOU GUYS SEEM TO USE THAT SO DAMN MUCH TO KNOUCK SOMEONE OUT!

3. YOU LOVE DAMON SO MUCH?! CUT YOUR DAMN SELF, DRAW HIM TO YOU AS A DISTRACTION!

4. GRAB HIS ASS AND NOT YELL HIS NAME LIKE YOUR SUDDENLY UNABLE TO DEFEND HERSELF!

seriously as Caroline said you didn't give him a chance!

She goes on saying you didn't have a choice but to kill him? LIES! and Caroline ended up saying sorry to her? FUCK no, Elena needs to be the one saying sorry, begging for forgiveness.

They brought them into the fucking world of families, this DANGER yet they didn't take care of him? oh wait they were, ELENA FUCKED IT UP! and let's not forget this would have NEVER happened if DAMON WASN'T SO BUSY TORTURING THE DAMN WHATEVER HIS FACE IS INSTEAD OF ASKING QUESIONS!

oh oh and the FLAW of not watching Jesse just in case he DID die with vamp blood in his system!

and oh this fucking plot twist, really? Damon being an old experiment? we all fucking know writers only did this because they needed people to stay feeling sorry for Damon instead of Stefan because of his trauma of the whole dying over and over thing.

It's SO obvious they pulled it out of their ass, why? because Damon's little fucking flash backs looked ALOT like Stefan's little episodes on his flashbacks but HA guess what?

if this shit was truly legit he would have recognized the signs JUST like Katherine did EVEN if he got over it, because Katherine looked like she did, she still called Stefan on his shit! SHE of all peopled helped him.

Oh Katherine, RIGHT! CAN SHE NEVER BE HAPPY?!

she's dying of old age, she FINALLY gets her daughter but can't have her, it's obvious she's pushing her away for her own good because she doesn't want her daughter to feel the lost of her, if she never has her she has no reason to mourn.

so lost she tries to kill herself! KILL HERSELF! she seriously can't be happy for shit! and now her fucking daughter hates her! I can holy hope that Stefan and Katherine aid each other in this time of needs!

then Bonnie! okay I can tell they planned this one, it was well done so I won't say it was pulled out of their ass because Amara even went crazy over this shit, but really? Bonnie has lost EVERYTHING and now to continue living she has to go through this constant pain?!

She's in pain, EVERYONE is losing something even Damon according to the next episode is going to go through some torture, but look at Elena, PERFECTLY FINE!.

Another thing that's going to piss me off, She's going to figure out something's wrong with Damon RIGHT AWAY! Stefan drowned over and over FOR THREE MONTHS WHILE YOU WERE ROLLING AROUND WITH HIM! but I bet Damon's going to suffer for what? about a day or two? and suddenly when he comes back he's going to have these traumatic little flash backs too!

I don't know my mind is probably clouded by how PISSED I am, mostly at everyone's dear lovely Elena!

so guys, tell me how you felt about this episode, I ask that if you have something against me for feeling the way I do please just click away because this is my opinion you are allowed to leave your own in reviews as long as you are not attacking me.


End file.
